


Sleep Tight

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's daughter has a bad dream.</p><p>"He'd never thought he'd get this, never dared to hope, barely acknowledged the want inside him, the want to settle down somewhere, own a house and the biggest want, children."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

He'd never thought he'd get this, never dared to hope, barely acknowledged the want inside him, the want to settle down somewhere, own a house and the biggest want, children. Even with his non-existent childhood, a father who brought them up as soldiers not sons, he'd wanted children. Wanted a chance to do it differently, properly.   
And he'd found that chance with Castiel, an angel of the lord, no less. Dean had no idea how he'd managed to get involved with Cas, it just seemed one day their relationship had changed to something more. And ok, he'd admit it, something better. But when Cas had suggested children and a house, a cat, he'd been terrified. Absolutely fucking terrified. But he was persistent and managed to convince him in the end.   
"Daddy? Papa?"   
Dean heard his daughter Jo's voice from her bedroom, where she should have been asleep. But just like her namesake, she was trouble. Sometimes in a cute way; mostly not.  
Sighing he made his way out of his bedroom. Cas was gone, probably dealing with some of the angel business he took care of while his family slept. But without fail he was back every morning when Dean awoke, a fact he found himself grateful for.   
"Jo-bear, its sleep time" Dean walked softly to the small bed and found her sitting up, clutching her teddy.   
"I can't sleep Daddy"   
He sat down next to his little girl and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled in close.   
"What's wrong?" He slowly started to stroke her hair.   
"Bad dreams" She whispered and his hold tightened.   
"I'd never let anything hurt you Jo-bear. You're perfectly safe. And Papa will smite anything and everything that tried to hurt you, you know that"   
She giggled into his chest and it warmed Dean’s heart to hear.   
"Go back to sleep sweetie. I'll stay here with you"   
His daughter nestled in close and in no time, she was snoring softly by his side.   
He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled to himself. She was the best achievement of his life, no doubt.   
Then, he heard the tell-tale sound of Cas' wings fluttering and turned his head to find him standing next to the bed.  
"I heard her call, I came as soon as I could, is she alright?" His expression was worried.   
"She's fine Cas, it was just a bad dream but she's back asleep now"   
Cas' expression softened and his eyes warmed "That's good" then he looked at Dean, his head tilted. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"   
Slowly he disentangled himself from his daughter and crept out of the bed, placing her softly onto the pillow and dropping a small kiss to her forehead.   
"Sleep tight"   
Then he turned to Cas and pulled him in, kissing him softly until a yawn forced them to part.   
"Sorry, I guess I should be asleep" Dean said, attempting to stifle another yawn.  
Cas took his hand and slowly lead him from the room and across to their own.   
Cas pushed him onto the bed and then swiftly followed, pulling the covers all around them.   
He then took Dean in his arms and it was Deans turn to snuggle someone, though he was loathe to admit he enjoyed it.  
"Sleep now Dean" Cas whispered, but Dean was already dead to the world.  
"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading =)


End file.
